


Still Not That Sneaky

by jncar



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/jncar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With three toddlers in the house, “adult alone-time” is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not That Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> The deleted scene with the nameless triplets inspired me to fic – yay! I write as a voice of experience, y’all. I have 4 kids. I know how this works.

Ben slowly and carefully close the door behind him, making sure the latch made as little sound as possible when it clicked shut.

He sighed with relief and tip-toed down the hall to the master bedroom. With a satisfied grin on his face he stepped inside and locked eyes with his wife, sitting on her side of the bed, her work tablet in hand.

“I did it,” he announced, with no small feeling of triumph welling in his chest. “The boys are finally asleep.” Thank God. It had only taken three glasses of water and thirteen goodnight stories. Why couldn’t they just conk off fast like their sister?

With a feisty gleam in her eyes, Leslie carefully placed her tablet on her nightstand and eyed him up and down. Tingles of excitement ran through Ben’s body. This was their first peaceful night together for more than week, and God did he miss their adult alone-time. (Parenting was really doing a number on his vocab—even when he wasn’t speaking out loud.)

Leslie pointed at him. “Clothes off. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, a broad grin on his face as he stripped off his t-shirt and pajama pants.

At times like this, Leslie wasn’t too fixated on foreplay. She liked to dive right into the main course, and was Ben ever ready. More than ready. He gladly submitted to Leslie’s tugs and grasps until he was flat on his back with her gorgeous body straddling him.

“God, babe, I love you so much,” he moaned, as she rocked and ground against him. He was going to come soon if she kept this up.

She moaned softly in reply.

Then the door clicked open.

Ben’s eyes went wide with shock as a little voice said, “I want water. Why you naked, Mama?”

With casual ease, Leslie plucked up the comforter and wrapped it around her. “Oh, I was just hot. But I’m fine, now.” She lifted herself off of Ben and slid down to the floor, holding out a hand to her son. “Come on. Let’s get you a drink and put you back to bed.”

Ben blinked a few times and coughed. Well. That was a mood killer. He’d really have to get better about remembering to lock the door.

He sighed. So much for adult alone-time. “I need a shower,” he muttered.

“Me shower too, Daddy! Me want shower, too!” piped up a second little voice.

Ben rubbed his palm against his face and shook his head, cursing under his breath. “Fuck.”

~ ~ ~

The following Saturday Ben woke with a gasp as a warm, soft hand rubbed along his already-hard length.

“Wha—wha?” he mumbled. Was this still a dream? It didn’t feel like a dream. He never had sticky morning-mouth in his dreams.

“Hey, babe, the kids are still asleep,” Leslie whispered seductively in his ear.

He blinked a few times in the early-morning darkness. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He could hear her grin more than see it.

“Wow,” he sighed.

“God, you’re adorable when you’re half asleep. Come on—put your mouth on mine.”

Even half-asleep, Ben knew exactly what to do. What the lady wanted, the lady got. And he was more than happy to give it to her.

It didn’t take him long to wake up enough to fully engage in the business at hand, and soon enough he was on top of his wife enjoying the best sex they’d had in weeks.

After finishing he sank down beside her, snuggling with a happy sigh. “God, babe. What a wake-up call.”

Leslie chuckled.

And then a high-pitched voice cut through the darkness. “You okay, Mama? You make funny noises.”

“Fuck,” Ben cursed reflexively.

“Watch you language, honey,” Leslie snapped, before sitting up and pulling a blanket around her, leaving Ben shivering.

He glanced over at the tiny shape of his daughter, clutching at her favorite stuffed unicorn, staring at them with wide eyes. “How long have you been in here?” he asked, suddenly dreading the thought that they may have unwittingly scarred her for life.

She shrugged. That did nothing to reassure Ben.

Leslie sighed. “Everything’s fine, sweety. Mama just had a weird dream. But I’m fine now.”

Their daughter nodded, looking completely unperturbed. Well, maybe they hadn’t scarred her that badly.

“I want pancakes,” said the girl.

Leslie stood and walked toward the bathroom. “Okay. Give Mama a minute to go to the potty, and then we’ll make pancakes.

“Yay!” she said, and bounced after her mother.

Ben sank back against his pillow and rubbed his forehead. Was this his doom from now on? Would he never have another intimate encounter with his wife without being interrupted by an impressionable little child? Would he ever be able to enjoy his sex life again?

He had to find a way to solve this.

~ ~ ~

Ben grinned as the kids ran into Andy and April’s arms. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? Get the kids out of the house, and he and Leslie were all clear.

There was nothing but a bottle of wine, a glowing fire, and a warm bubble bath waiting for them at home. They were going relax, and they were going to have sex (hopefully more than once), and nothing was getting in the way, damn it!

Andy smiled at him. “So are you guys going to go see a movie, or something?”

“Oh, something like that,” Ben replied, edging toward the door and tugging Leslie after him. “Thanks so much for babysitting.”

Of course that was when one of the boys spoke up. “Mama said she need adult alone-time with Daddy.”

April smirked, and Andy’s jaw dropped in a grin. “You guys are having a sex-date? Awesome!”

Ben felt himself flush from head to toe. Perfect. Just perfect.

“What’s a sax-date?” asked their daughter. Ugh. No. Please don’t let April and Andy give their toddlers their first sex-talk.

April leaned down to the little girl and smiled. “It’s a very special restaurant where no kids are allowed, until they’re at least fourteen—”

“Eighteen!” Ben found himself barking out insistently.

“Anyway,” continued April, rolling her eyes at him, “it’s just for grown-ups. But we’re going to have more fun here, anyway. Do you guys want to wrestle with Andy?”

“Yay!!!” All three tiny voices shouted at once, and jumped on their big friend.

April shot Ben another smirk and waved goodbye as he hustled Leslie out the door.

When they stepped up to their car, Leslie gave his butt a nice squeeze and Ben couldn’t help but smile.

“So, are you too embarrassed to make the most of our sex-date?” she said, grinning.

He met her eyes and grinned back. “Hell no.”

“Get in,” she intoned, glancing at the car. “I’m driving. Let’s get this party started.”

Ben bounded to the passenger side with a new spring in his step.

They had three hours. They could do a lot of awesome adult along-time stuff in three hours.

He slid into his seat and clicked on his seat-belt. “Step on it.”

By the time they had to go pick up the kids, he was feeling much, much better.

“We should do this every week,” he said, when they got into their car to go.

Leslie looked at him with a soft, satisfied smile on her face. “I’ll put in my calendar.”

Ben smiled as he drove, until he remembered that Leslie’s electronic calendar was public to at least five members of her office.

His smile faltered for a moment, but then he shook his head. Fuck it. Who cared if half the world knew? It was worth it.

 

The End


End file.
